Primus
Primus (プライマス, Puraimasu) is god of the Transformers and the creator of life (which also gives him the title as Primus the Creator). An ancient and ethereal being created by the AllSpark, whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Biography :Voice actor: Richard McGonagle (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese) Though wise and powerful beyond measure, Primus is neither infallible nor without weakness. Indeed, even the intended agents of his grand plan, the Transformers, have all too frequently become mired in endless civil war. Still, in most realities he has managed to hold the line against Unicron and other threats, either directly or through the Transformers. Primus eventually transformed himself into a mechanical-like planet (similar to Cybertron itself, but in some or several differences) Gallery Personality Though wise and powerful beyond measure, Primus is neither infallible nor without weakness. 12 Facts # Primus is the essence of all that is good in the Transformers Multiverse. He is just, wise, noble and merciful. He was created by the mysterious entity known as "The One". # In opposition of him, Primus has a twin brother also created by "The One" known as Unicron. He embodies all evil and fear in the Transformers Multiverse. # Unfortunately, Unicron was stronger than his brother Primus. In order to gain the upper hand, Primus created the 13 original primes, led by Prima. # Primus and Unicron share a bond where they constantly detect the whereabouts of each other. In order to hide from Unicron and protect his Transformers creations, Primus transformed into Cybertron itself and his essence is contained in the planet's core. # The only other known relic to contain Primus' essence and power is the Matrix of Leadership, which grants its user immense power and wisdom. # Megatron once forced Primus toenter a deep slumber state when he infected Cybertron's core with Dark Energon (Unicron's blood), effectively killing the Planet. # Eventhough Primus was responsible for the creation of the Transformers race, not all Transformers believe in his existence. Some refer to Primus and Unicron as pure myth and legend. # While Primus himself resides himself in Cybertron's core, his lifeforce is contained within the AllSpark and his control systems can be accessed through the supercomputer Vector Sigma which also reside on Cybertron. # While Primus may appear to be extremely intelligent, he has often been easily deceived by his mere mortal Transformers creations (unlike the Good Lord God and His Son, Jesus Christ). # Primus is able to be present in multiple dimensions at the same time whereas Unicron is confined to only one dimension at a time. # Primus and Unicron were the first to evolve the ability to transform. While he was able to convert between a giant robot form, a huge world ship and a giant planet form (known as cybertron), his twin brother Unicron was able to convert between a giant robot form and a giant planet form. # While Primus represents the omniversal force of good, his brother Unicron represents all forms and representations of evil in the omniverse. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *The Original 13 Family *AllSpark (creator) *Unicron (brother) *The One (Creator) *The Original 13 (creations) Neutral Rivals *Unicron Enemies *Unicron *Decepticons *Scraplets Powers & Abilities Primus's power is equal to that of Unicron. It has been shown that by his will alone he was able to create three species and manifest pure Energon. It is said that he possess, like Unicron, a form of pure energy and can shed his physical body which Optimus stated, he already has. He presumably possesses any powers over Energon and Cybertron that Unicron has over Dark Energon and Earth. He possesses the ability to directly transmit information to another individual's mind as long as Energon flows through them, mirroring Unicron's ability with Dark Energon. When Optimus Prime entered the Core to support life on Cybertron, Optimus was merged with Primus. Light shined on him as he went deeper into the Core. This allowed Primus to give life again and millions of sparks burst from the Well. Like Unicron, Primus likely possess the ability to revive anyone who are dead, as Optimus was able to briefly return to life to defeat Underbite and speak to Bumblebee and his team in Robots in Disguise, possibly due to Primus. Also Optimus' statement about "the universe" having plans for him in the future, may refer to Primus. *Transcendent Machine Physiology **Guardianship **Order Physiology/Order Embodiment ***Freedom/Freedom Manipulation (Good) ***Oath Manipulation ***Harmony Embodiment/Peace Manipulation ***Creation Embodiment ***Knowledge Embodiment/Logic Embodiment ***Life Embodiment ****Life Aspect Manifestation ****Genesis Aspect Manifestation / Primordial Force Physiology ***Purity Embodiment ***Omnibenevolence/Good Embodiment ***Chaos Immunity/Chaos Negation ***Divine Force Manipulation/Angelic Force Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Fact Inducement/Truth Inducement ***Enlightenment/Meaningfulness Embodiment ***Virtue Embodiment ****Emotion Embodiment (Good) ****Order Manipulation ****Heroism Embodiment/Good Embodiment/Omnibenevolence ****Evil Immunity ***Balance Embodiment **Benefic Force Manipulation **Purification/Purification Manipulation **Photokinesis/Light Manipulation **Divine Machine Physiology / Angelic Machine Physiology **Light Side Aspect Manipulation ***Lightside View/Miracle Embodiment ***Light Embodiment/Positive Embodiment/Aether Embodiment **Divine Technology Manipulation / Angelic Technology / Pure Technology Manipulation **Pure Data Manipulation/Pure Technology Manipulation **Prime Being / Creator Deity Physiology **Planetary Lordship (Cybertron) **Nigh Omnipotence **Omnipresence **Regenerative Healing Factor **Object Creation (Good Version) *Infinite Strength **Strength Lifting ***Infinite level **Striking Strength ***Multi-Planet level (Base) ***Galaxy level (Exertion) ***Universe level (Abstract form) *Infinite Stamina *Superhuman Speed **Massie Faster than light level **Irrelevant (Abstract Form) **Reaction Speed ***Sub-Relativistic level (Base) ***Light speed (Exertion) ***Irrelevant (Abstract Form) *Immortality **Ageless *Nigh-Invulnerability *Energy Manipulation *Telepathy *Cosmic Awareness *Space Manipulation (Mid Tier) *Time Manipulation (Mid Tier) *Reality Warping (Mid Tier) *Swordsmanship (Mid tier) *Flight *Durability **Multiverse level *Destructive Capacity **Universe Level (Base) **Universe+ level (Exertion) **Multiverse level (Overtime) *Nigh-Omniscient *'Creation '- Primus is literally a god and created the Transformers from a fragment of his own essence, the AllSpark. *'Godly Wisdom '- Primus may well be the wisest being in all of creation, and is manifest in the form of the Matrix of Leadership & Vector Sigma. **Nigh Omniscience *'Astral Entity '- As a god, Primus does not require a physical body and exists primarily on the astral plane, where he commands power beyond mortal comprehension. *'Multiversal Singularity '- There is only one Primus in the entire Transformers ''multiverse, but he can actually exist in every reality at once. *'Transformation / Robot Mode '- Primus has had various physical manifestations throughout the multiverse, usually as the planet Cybertron itself. In the event that Primus awakens from his slumber, Cybertron can transform into a colossal humanoid robot with power rivalling that of Unicron. **'Mechanical Morphing: Morph and change by mechanical means. **Planetary Physiology *'''Light Energon *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Shape one's body/cells to their optimal state, healing rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain eternal youth. *Good Powers/Almighty Powers/Primordial Powers/Divine Powers *Knowledge Embodiment/Logic Embodiment/Life Embodiment Weaknesses * Primus weakness is his creator The One. * Primus has an equal his twin brother Unicron. Weapons * The Matrix of Leadership * Omniversal Matrix * The Matrix of Purification * Victor Sigma (Multiversal Supercomputer) ** Key to Vector Sigma * The AllSpark * Light Energon * The Omega Lock ** Omega Keys / Cyber Planet Keys History According to legend, at the beginning of time, Unicron and Primus battled each other for eons, with neither side remaining victorious for long. Until, that is, Primus created the Thirteen: the original Primes. These Thirteen defeated Unicron and cast him into the darkest depths of deep space. Synopsis External links *Primus from Beast Wars Transformers Wikia *Primus from Transformers Prime Wikia *Primus from Transformers Universe MUX Wikia *Primus from Heroes Wikia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Gods